Redhead cripple
by GogglesANDchocolate99
Summary: Matt is a 13 1/2 year old boy.  he is also a cripple...and gay.  lets see what his life is like when he has a crush on a kid 6 years older then him!   Mello   BWAHAHAHAAA!
1. intro of doom

**!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THE AWESOME PEOPLEZ IN DEATH NOTE OR THE ANIME/MANGA….I JUST REALLY LIKE IT!**

**This is told from Matt's point of view….**

**Matt is in middle school in California…**

Okay, so, this is the story of how….of how….ummm…. Let me start over…

This is the 'oh so wonderful' story of how I ended up in a wheelchair. So, kiddies, lets begin…..

Well, you see, I have always been in a wheelchair. I know, I know, you wanted a big dramatic story involving me getting hit by a car….riiiight, well to bad! I was born a cripple, and it'll always be that way! My life sucks, I can't get any hot chicks….well….Hot dudes. Okay, I am a gay kid in a freggin' wheelchair! The last boyfriend I had went to jail because he was on illegal drugs or something retarded like that. After searching for a loving boyfriend that would take care of me, -I failed eventually-, I gave up. Being a gay, cripple, computer geek, and mentally ill boy can cause some –by some I mean big- ripples in your life. Darn! I am an idiot! I forgot to tell you that I have a large form of O.C.D. Which, that is probably one of the million reasons why I can't find a boyfriend. Everybody in the whole damn school knows that I'm gay, that's not easy for a 13 ½ year-old. Surprise, surprise! I'm only 13! You probably thought that I was, like, 19 or something. Now time to start another long day….

I yawned, stretching my arms in the air. My dark room that had computer wires and video games all over, lit up as my mother opened my curtain.

"Sweetie, you don't want to be late for school again, do you?" Damn it! I left my door unlocked again! Why couldn't the woman let me sleep?

"No, ma'am. I was up late….thinking…" Mom raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me. I'm tellin' ya, the woman has the personality of a 9 year-old. God damn it, she would push and push until she could find out what I was keeping from her. That is how she found out that I am gay, and how I found out that she is a yaoi fan girl.

_Oh no, she's opening her mouth….._

"About **what?**" RAWR! What is her problem?

"Mom! I am gonna' be late for school!" I was blushing. Why would I tell my mom that I was thinking about boyfriends, and blah, blah, blah? I mean, girls tell their parents about their crushes, but guys…..we keep it to ourselves.

Mom giggles,

"Alright, honey. I'll help you out of bed." Another reason why I NEED a boyfriend; He can help me out of bed, not my mom. I want a strong –but not too muscular- charming boyfriend that would love me and hold-

"MONICA!" My father called for my mother, breaking my thoughts.

"GET MATT READY FOR SCHOOL! THE BUS IS ALMOST HERE!" I hated the fact that my parents thought that I couldn't even get dressed myself…It would be kind of nice to have a boyfriend to get me dressed and undressed….Bad matt! No getting too excited before school, especially when mom is helping you out of bed…..EW.

"Matt, you remember Mello, right? He is going to pick you up after school. Your father and I are going to have a movie night." Mom blushed. I hated their 'movie nights'.

"Yeah, I remember Mello. Long haird blonde, right?" How could I forget Mello? He was one of the sexiest beings on this whole damn planet! He was my secret crush, shhh, no telling anybody! Mello was so nice to me; he bought me ice-cream last 'movie night'. We hang out at his apartment and he helps me with my homework. I know that having a crush on a 19 ½ year-old is kind of' odd, but I'll just have to deal with it. He is one of the kindest people I have ever met, who else would scare off bullies with a gun for me? Oh. My. Gawd. I cannot wait to see him, I better get to school!

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL PUT YOUR IDEA IN MY STORY, OR I'LL BAKE YOU A CAKE!**


	2. The Kira's

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFULLNESS OF DEATH NOTE **

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS AND I'LL WORK ON MY GRAMMER A BIT MORE….OKIE-DOKIE, LETS BEGIN!**

"Mom, hurry up! I'm gonna' be late for school!" Gosh! It takes that woman forever to do anything! I need to get to school so I can finish the day….and….see Mello. Okay, I am a little bit too excited to see him, but he is one of my only friends, and that is really important to me.

"Matt, dear, what do you want to wear? Black and red stripes?" Duh, I picked out my clothes last night! Red and black shirt, dark jeans, my vest of wonder, and my boots. Let's not forget my goggles; I love the goggles.

"Mom! My clothes are over there!" I gestured toward my computer desk, "Just hurry, I don't want to be late!" I wish that she would just start moving her big, fat, toaster oven of a butt and move!

"Darling? Why is it so important to you to get to school? A second ago you wanted nothing to do with school. Is there _somebody special_ that you're not telling me about?" She smirked, the left plucked, red eyebrow raised up to the center of the smooth forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up, I hope she didn't notice! If she found out that I like Mello, that'll be the end of everything! Mello would probably find out 'cause mom has such a big, loud mouth.

I stuttered, "W-well….no…I mean…ur…uhhh…..Can you just let me get dressed in please, please?" I can get dressed in my own, she just doesn't understand that I am almost 14; I can do things on my own. Why couldn't god have given me a body that was attracted to chicks, and that could actually walk? God sure does hate me.

Mom gave a sad smile, "Sorry, sweetie. I guess I just feel like I'm losing you, that's all." She took in a sharp breath, "I keep forgetting that you can do things on your own." I smiled and sat up, it was painful, but I needed to reassure her that she wasn't losing me. I put my arms around her neck and hugged her tightky,

"Mom, I'll always love you. Just try to treat me like a teenager for once." She smiles at me and kissed my forehead, with that, she left me to get ready for school.

**PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – **

(=^.^=)

**PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – **

As the handy- van rolled up to the front of Quillish Middle school, I put my D.S back into my Charlie-the-unicorn back pack that I bought at hot topic. A few of the MR (mentally retarded) teens exited the bus with their skills trainers. I always had to get off of the bus last because I was the only cripple in the whole damn school. I waited a good 5 minutes until Kagome the bus driver said it was okay for me to get off.

Kagome pulled the odd shaped lever next to her arm and pressed a few green and white buttons; a ramp extracted from the back of the bus so that way I could roll off. Kagome was a really nice bus driver; she always gave me candy and let me text my brother that was stationed in Texas (military). Kagome was really young too! She was about 23, why the hell does she waist her time with handy cap dudes and chicks like us?

"Alright, you have a wonderful day, Matt. Play nice and I got you a new video game if you're a good boy. I'll give it to ya' tomorrow." A video game? Sweet!

"Bye Kagome. Thanks! 8)" I smiled, my cheeks lifted my goggles; I hate it when that happens. Kagome gave me a disapproving look,

"Matt. Give me the cigarettes. You know it's not good for you, and you are only 13! You are lucky that I haven't told anybody yet." How the hell does she do that? She has x-ray vision or something. I reached into my bag and gave her 3 packs of my glorious, stress relieving cigarettes.

"I pay for those ya' know. They don't come cheap." Kagome giggled and gestured me to get off the bus.

"Bye, Matt. Tell Mello I said 'hi'." I don't remember telling her about Mello. I think Kagome is stalking me….

**PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – **

PASSING (=^.^=) CLASSES

**PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU – PIKACHU –**

I was left in my last cass; social studies. The teacher assigned us some stupid project. We had to write an essay about somebody close to us. I have no freggin' Idea what that has to do with Social Studies, but whatever. I started to pack up my bag so I could go home. Wait….Go home? Oh yeah, I'm goin' home with Mells today! How could I forget that? I quickly finished up packing my bag and went to get a drink of water.

I rolled my stupid wheelchair to the water fountain. I pressed the round button on the side and let the cold water shoot out. I leaned into it and opened my mouth to get a wonderful refreshment when…

"Yo, pansy. What makes you think that you can go around using our water fountains! You might infect them! Piss off!" Oh god, please no! Not them…

"Yeah! Go drink out of the damn toilet!"

"Haha, yeah, pretty boy!" the stupid gang that called themselves 'The kira's'. The leader was Light Yagami, and his girlfriend Misa Amane. The other three were Teru Mikami, Takada, and something Higuchi. I hated them soooo much!

"Uhhh….I don't see a sign that says 'Matt cannot drink here' anywhere." God, I can't even get a drink of water without a bunch of Un chi bags bothering me. Whatever….

"You think you're so mart, don't you? Well, guess what? You're gonna' have to pay." Crap! Now I've done it. Higuchi smirked and stepped to my wheelchair.

"You asked for it." Higuchi lifted his large fist into the air and hot it forward. Oh god…..

I waited for a pain that didn't come. My eyes were locked shut and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek…..wait, nobody hit me. I slowly opened my eyes to find Mello there; He looked like somebody said that he was a girl (not pretty).

"Piss off, asshole!" Mello glared, making his scar look really scary. Higuchi just laughed.

"Why? You his _boyfriend_? You think you can take on me and my buddies. You moron!" I hope he knows what he just did. Mello was furious and slammed Higuchi onto the ground.

"I hate you, and I only just met you." With that, Mello reached into his leather coat and grabbed his gun. The Kira's were all wide eyed now.

"Yo, man. We're sorry. Uhh…we'll just go now" Mello snorted at Higuchi's statement,

"Coward." And then they all ran away. I smiled with a light blush in my pail cheeks.

"Th-thanks, Mello…Can we get something to eat?" Mello smiled and went behind my wheelchair.

"Sure, little man. Whatever you want to do." Mello pushed me over to his car. This is going to be awesome!

**!REVIEW! I 3 REVIEWS!**

**?SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**!GIVE ME IDEAS!**

******!TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!******


	3. Dinner elements

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU! I DON'T OWN THE WONDERFUL MANGA/ANIME DEATH NOTE!**

**TANK-WOO 4 THE WONDERFUL REVIEWZ! (=^.^=) PIKACHU LUVZ U!**

Mello pushed me over to his red Mustang. I loved how sexy he looked in his car. So hot…

"Alright, Matt. I'll put your wheelchair in the back. Okay?"

"S-sh-sure, Mello…" I blushed, for him to put my wheelchair in the back met that he had to pick me up and sit me down. Mello physically touching me! Eek! God, I sound like a freaking fangirl….

"Wow, Matty. You start workin' out? You've got some muscle in your arms. Haha." Mello was picking me up bridle style and he happened to feel my arms. Yeah, I lift weights, cripples can do things ya know? Well, it was pretty awkward with him asking that when I was in his arms.

"Uhhh…Yeah….y-you noticed. I J-Just wanted to b-be less of a c-computer nerd, ya know?" Mello laughed and nodded his head, smiling at me sweetly. Heat rose to my face and I knew that I had to be as red as my hair. Mello buckled me into the car and smiled, showing all of his white teeth.

"Alright, you comfortable, dude?" I smiled at him and nodded, telling him to get into the car. Mello ruffled up my hair and went around the car. He got into the drivers seat and placed his keys into the key thingy-ma-bob.

"Mello, can we go to that really good dinner place that you used to take me when I was little? I think it was called 'elements'." I remember how delicious it was when he took me there. There were beautiful candles all over the gorgeous dark, wooden walls. The table clothes were a dark, romantic shade of maroon. I wonder if it is still as beautiful.

"You sure, buddy? Whatever you want I guess….." Mello smiled at me and smirked when he saw my blush. Mello knew I was gay; he had no problem with us. How did Mello find out? He walked in on me and my ex-boyfriend making out…awkward.

"What are you lookin' at?" I pouted when Mello laughed at me again.

"You're too cute, Matt." My blush turned even redder, Mello is evil….

"Shut up; keep your eyes on the road." Mello winked and turned his attention back onto the road.

We finally got to 'elements'! Mello went to the back of the car to get my freggin' wheelchair for me. Mello came around to my door and opened it for me; lifting me carefully and placing me into the chair of hell.

"Mells, I am starving! Let's go, go , go!" I needed food! Mello is so slow; he was only fixing his hair. How long does that take? Mello had beautiful hair, but this was just ridicules

"Sorry for taking so long, let's go inside now."

"Sure you are." I rolled my eyes,

"Come on, Matt. ^.^" Mello playfully punched my arm. I giggled and punched him back. Being friends with Mello was a privilege, not a lot of people get to experience it. Oh my freaking God! I need food!

"Just roll me in, Willy-Wonka." Gosh, Mello is obsessed with chocolate! Everywhere he goes he has a chocolate bar. Chocolate is like cigarettes or video games to him. Addicting. Oop's, I'm rambling! So, Mello rolled his eyes and pushed my wheelchair onto the side walk **(A/N: They parked in the handy cap parking stall.).**

We were greeted by a smiling hostess that looked like a god damn whore. She was staring at _my _Mello, not cool.

"Welcome to Elements. My name is Ino yamanaka, how can I help you two lovely…boy's?" I could tell that she was staring at me now. My eyes were on my lap, acting shy. Mello smiled at her and looked at me,

"Table for two, please. Take away one chair for my little friend. Cool belt, by the way ;)." Her belt was some weird swirl with a triangle on the side. If you ask me; it looked more like a head band. She smiled at us and nodded; leading the way to our table.

"So, kiddo, what's your name?" I hate it when people act all nice to be or act like I am a little kid. I had to answer her, only to be polite.

"Mail, but I like to be called Matt." I looked in the other direction of the restaurant; observing the wooden walls, maroon table clothes, and the romantic candles. If only Mello was my boyfriend…

"Okay, drinks? If you would like an alcoholic beverage I need to see an ID."

"Just water, thanks. How about you, Mattie?" I smiled, showing my not as white teeth,

"Water….ur….please?" I hate manners.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back!" Mello picked up his menu and read it for both of us; all of which, sounded gross.

"Let's just share a large cheese pizza, alright." Mello didn't like the new menu either, awesome! I nodded in agreement. Ino came out of the kitchen holding two water's.

"Have you decided?" Mello nodded,

"Yeah, one large cheese pizza. We'll share." Ino grabbed a black notebook out of her purple apron and jotted down the order.

"Will that be all?" Mello nodded again; his sexy blonde hair bobbing up and down his neck. Mello noticed my staring and laughed. I blushed, big time.

***AFTER*DINNER*AFTER*DINNER*AFTER DINNER***

"I'm tired, up for a movie when we get to your apartment, Mells?" A movie? That is a really cheesy date…..

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**I ACTUALLY PUT YOUR IDEAS THAT YOU GIVE ME INTO THE STORY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!**

**LOVE, YOSHE **

**(=^.^=)**


	4. BATHES TOGETHER

**!BWAHAHAHA! I CUT THE LAST CHAPTER SHORT, HA!**

**!I MADE UP THE MOVIE THEY SEE, SO DISCLAIMER (IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS)! **

**;I ONLY OWN 'YAOI OF THE CARIBBEAN';**

**!ENJOYYYY!**

**I-love-mikami- I-love-mikami- I-love-mikami- I-love-mikami- I-love-mikami- I-love-mikami- I-love-mikami- I-love-mikami- I-love-mikami**

"Mells, dude! We should like totally see 'Yaoi of the Caribbean'!" Where did that come from? A straight 19 year-old going to see a Yaoi movie with a 13 ½ year old….WTF is my problem?

Mello giggled,

"Sure, Matt, but I am starting to think you _like _me" Mello smirked as he said '_like me'. _I turned as red as the red stripes on my shirt, did he figure it out? I should work on hiding that.

I crossed my arms and pouted,

" *Cough* N-No, I do not _like _you or think of you sexually a-at all!" I was looking anywhere besides his wonderful blue eyes. Mello smiled at me and opened his beautiful, chocoholic mouth.

"Matt, I was your age once; I know that you like me." Oh god, please, no! Now he'll never let me sleep in his room with him anymore! I should go find a hole; jump in it, and die. I looked at my lap and turned my wheelchair the opposite way of him.

"Matt…." My air supply was cut off, I had no freaking idea what was going on until I realized that Mello, my crush, was KISSING me! My first _real _kiss that wasn't on my cheek or head, but on my LIPS! Tongue in mouth kiss! I felt a weird, slimy thing in my mouth…..Mello's tongue. AIR, I NEED FREGGIN' AIR!

Mello noticed my lack of oxygen and separated us. We were both flushed and panting, I felt really light headed.

"M-Mello…" I locked eyes with him. Does he feel the same? Mello smiled at me and kneeled down so that he was looking up at me.

"Matt, yes, I do feel the same way. You should work on keeping your thoughts in that genius noodle of yours." Did I say that out loud? Oops…..

"YAY! Does that mean we are, like, _boyfriends _now? AWESOME! Now we can actually hang out, feed each other, take bathes together, and hold hands and MGHP-" Mello cut me off with another kiss, less hungry this time.

"Sure we can do all that, 'cause we're boyfriends. Just promise you won't act like Misa…..PLEASE!"

"Sure! Matt will do anything for Mel- I mean…I'll do anything for you, _chocolate bear_." I batted my eyes like a girl.

Mello rolled his blue eyes and laughed.

"Matt, lets go to my apartment and…cut this chapter short."

"OH MY GAWSH! TOTALLY!"

**SORRY, MY HANDS GOT TIRED… I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE REALLY LONG, K?**

**SOOOOOOO SORRY! I LUV YOU!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU An 'L'PLUSHIE!**


End file.
